Lie Ren vs Solid Snake
Lie Ren vs Solid Snake 'is ZombieSlayer23's 15th DBX! Description ''RWBY vs Metal Gear! Season 1 Finale! In a battle between stealthy fighters that move like ninjas, only 1 will prevail.... But who will it be? One of Metal Gear's sneakiest opponents, or RWBY's ninja? Find out in an all out battle by ZombieSlayer23! Who do you want to win? Lie Ren Solid Snake Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Cues: Lightning Battle: Kid Icarus Uprising) Lightning struck the ground as Lie Ren dropped from the ancient tree and onto the ground. Another bolt of lightning struck the ground, this time more dangerous than the first. Lie Ren stammered backwards from the wind, the results could send a normal man flying off his feet and into the sky. Ren needed to find a safer place. His main mission was to find Nora; Cinder had kidnapped her. It was up to him to stop her once and for all, but he would need to spend the night at a safe location. He quickly ran to a nearby log cabin in a full sprint. He stopped dead tracks when he found blood smears on the grass. The smear went all the way to the cabin, Ren full of curiosity. With a swift movement, Ren equipped his Stormflowers and silently walked to the cabin on tip toes. He found the door slightly cracked, and as he managed to take a little peak inside the cabin, he found a man, with a grey suit and a green-ish headband, finding himself hacking a computer, several codes appearing all around the screen. Ren looked downwards, and found a dead man's body on the ground, a knife in the head and several bullets in the chest. Ren took his anger out on the door, kicking it open with all of his might and for the mysterious man to slam his fist into the computer after encrypting the data, the data on a drive in his pocket. Ren: (thinking) He had punched the computer because he didn't want to reveal the data he has.... '' The man quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it at Lie Ren, Ren doing the same with his Stormflowers and waiting for any sign of movement from the mysterious man. Ren: ''And just why is there a dead man, helplessly lying on the ground? The man spat on the ground and continued to aim his gun at Ren. Snake: Wouldn't you like to know. Ren shook his head. Ren: Well, considering you haven't even told me the slightest reason why you were not the victim in this..... Situation, I can only resort to kill you, a punishment you deserve. Snake couldn't help a chuckle. Snake: All right. I'm no hero, never was, never will be. But if this is how you want to play.... Snake rushed at Ren and started spinning kicks and punches at Ren, but the ninja just blocked all the attacks, until Snake slid his foot on the ground, quickly kicking Ren into the ground. Ren boosted himself upwards with his hands and kicked Snake in the gut, knocking Snake back to the computer. Snake pulled out his knife with his gun in the other and smiled. Snake: Then this is how you die! HERE WE GO! DBX Cues: On The Verge of Assault: Final Fantasy VII Snake instantly rushed at Ren, right on his heels while Ren started to play the defensive game and fire several rounds of his Stormflowers. A lightning bolt managed to strike the ground, a thunderous sound echoing through the night. Snake, able to dodge the bullets, eventually reached Ren. The 2 instantly clashed blades, Ren slamming his Stormflower into Snake's knife. Ren attempted to bring his Mayflower into Snake's gut, but the fighter leaped above the attack and grab onto a pole on the roof. Ren could only look up as Snake swung himself backwards and forwards, slamming his foot into Ren's face and knocking the ninja into a shelf. Ren quickly got up, showing no sign of hurt, and started firing several more rounds of his Stormflowers. This did no good for the ninja, giving Snake the chance to leap behind a fallen table and hurl a knife at Ren. Ren quickly leaped forwards, barely missing the knife. He felt the rough tip of the blade barely graze his left arm, but it didn't do much damage. Ren, with a simple gesture, kicked the table over. To his surprise, Snake was nowhere to be seen. As he turned around, the stealthy fighter appeared out of nowhere and socked Ren in the gut, knocking him slightly into the air. He proceeded with grabbing Ren's foot and slamming him into the ground, knocking one of Ren's Stormflowers to the ground. Ren quickly pulled himself up and landed a Jumping Kick into Snake's chin, knocking Snake into the air. With his remaining Stormflower, Ren managed to shoot at least a round of Stormflower bullets at Snake, but only 2 managed to take a hit at Snake. Snake yelled in pain as he slammed into the ground. Ren quickly disappeared from sight, giving himself what he thought as an advantage. Snake quickly pulled himself up and placed his hand on his ear. Snake: Otacon. It appears my mission has been interrupted by a stranger whose technique levels are pretty high. Otacon: That's not good. Try scanning for nearby bio signatures. '' Snake did as Otacon asked, and he managed to find Ren's signature, hiding behind a nearby chair. Snake: ''Gotcha. (Cues: Theme of Vergil, Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3) Snake quickly hurled a grenade at the chair. This took Ren by surprise, causing him to leap forwards and out a window, barely dodging a massive explosion. As he slowly got up from outside, thunder roared throughout the wind, nearly cutting out any source of sound. Ren, waiting for any sign of movement in the shadows. A faint crunch from a twig caused Ren to swing his Stormflower behind him, revealing Snake from his OctoCamo. Snake quickly grunted and clashed fists with Ren, both pushing with everything they had. Snake managed to find a weak spot in Ren's clash-style and quickly pulled Ren's fist upwards, slightly damaging the ninja. As Snake did so, he pulled out his Stun Knife and attempted to strike Ren, but the ninja kicked Snake in the shin. Snake yelled in pain, slightly dropping to the ground. Ren took this as his moment to finish off the fight. Ren quickly threw his blade like a boomerang, striking David right across the cheek, leaving a small graze of blood on his cheek. Ren then landed a series of punches and kicks until the blade came back to Ren, striking Snake on the other side of his cheek as the weapon came back to Ren's possession. With a final uppercut, Snake was sent crashing into a tree and laying their motionless. Ren, fully sprinting, rushed at Snake with his Stormflowers raised. Snake realized this, and with a red flash of his eye, Snake disappeared from sight. Ren stopped in his tracks, looking in every direction for Snake. Otacon: This fighter is tougher than he looks. I don't know Snake, maybe you should back off. Snake: Otacon, I can take him. And that is not an exaggeration. As Ren steadied himself into a better battle stance, Snake's camouflage disappeared, and revealed him right behind Ren. Ren noticed this and attempted to take action, but it was too late. Snake quickly grabbed Ren by the stomach and pile-drived him into the ground, slamming him head-first right in the grassy terrain. Ren shouted in pain as Snake readied his knife, Ren quickly getting up and doing the same with his Stormflowers. (Cue: Shin Megami Tensei Digital Devil Saga: Divine Identity) Both neared one another, trusty weapons at their side. Ren made the first move; leaping behind Snake and striking him across the spine with his blade. Snake shouted in pain and grabbed the back of his spine, a small cut pouring blood like a spout. Snake growled, for hatred was becoming even more powerful in him. Otacon: Snake! Are you all right? Snake grunted. Snake: I'm fine, Otacon. But he just made a very formidable opponent. Snake hurled his Stun Knife at Ren, the knife impaling Ren just barely by the arm. Ren shouted in alarm as electricity buzzed through his entire body, stunning him temporarily. Snake followed up in seconds; landing a series of punches on his enemy. In a matter of seconds, Snake decided to land a jumping kick into Ren's face, knocking the ninja into a tree. Thunder continued to echo through the night as the 2 fought on, not giving up just yet. Ren picked himself up, more slowly this time, signing he wasn't as strong as he was at the beginning of the fight. Snake started to fire bullets at Ren, but Ren just dodged the attacks until he reached Snake. With a simple punch in the cheek, Snake was knocked to his left, which gave Ren the chance to charge up an attack. He manged to land a similar attack like a Thunder Clap, but with brute strength from his fists. The Thunder Clap slammed into Snake's face, damaging him greatly. Snake managed to shrug the attack off, however, and continue fighting. Ren: I must admit, I'm surprised you're still fighting. Snake smiled. Snake: You're pretty good. (Cue: Theme of Captain America: Marvel vs Capcom 3) The 2 locked weapons, knife against Stormflower. The 2 managed to exchange blows directly outside of the lock, knocking one another backwards. The 2 neared a cliff with dangerous spikes hanging from below. The 2 clashed once more, but Ren managed to finally deal extreme damage on Snake. As soon as Snake extended his arm towards Ren, Ren leaped above the arm and slammed his fist into it, snapping the bone in half. Snake shouted in pain as Ren proceeded with stabbing his Stormflower into the broken arm. Snake dropped to the ground and watched as Ren extended his arm upwards, ready to end the battle. Otacon: Snake! Get up! You've dealt with worse people than him! I won't give up on you! Be the Solid Snake I know! Snake managed to release a faint smile from the cracks of his lips, and disappeared with the tap of his non-broken arm. Ren slammed his foot into the ground, outraged he got away. Ren: Bastard! Ren fired multiple shots of his Stormflower around in circles, hoping to land a bullet in Snake's heart. But he never heard any shout or cry of pain. Instead, he felt a brute arm wrap around his waist and slam him into the ground once more, crashing his skull into a big rock. Ren, barely managing to stay awake, groaned and started to toss himself around. As he did so, Snake appeared out of the blue and impaled Ren in the spinal cord, stopping him in his tracks. With a final toss in front of Ren, Snake slit Ren's throat with his blade, ending the fight. (Cue: Music Stops) Ren, muttering his last words, dropped his Stormflowers to the ground and groaned. Snake lit his cigarette, and with a gentle touch on the forehead, Ren dropped off the cliff and was impaled by one of the sharp rocks. Ren's corpse, looking every so innocent, could only look up at Snake as the Metal Gear fighter walked away from the scene. Snake: Piece of cake. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Solid Snake! Glad you read the battle! This isn't going to be the only season on this wiki, I'm planning on doing many more! For now, I'm going to take a break from season battles and focus more on my tournament, Exhibition Matches, and Off Season Bonus Battles. But stay tuned for Lara Croft vs Green Arrow, the Season 2 Premiere! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:Knife Fight Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Season Finale Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights